<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Old Scars by Rillian_Rohirrim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578693">Old Scars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rillian_Rohirrim/pseuds/Rillian_Rohirrim'>Rillian_Rohirrim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The New Legends of Monkey (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Minor Character Death, Momica, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tripkey, a minor plot point but tw for scars, i want them to fall in love, pigsy as an old god, scars as a plot point, the scholar is tripitaka's dad and treated accordingly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rillian_Rohirrim/pseuds/Rillian_Rohirrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A soulmate au where any injuries on one appear in harmless forms on the other.  Any scars that remain are left on both.  Mostly follows canon plotline.  Definitely still in the works, but I'll try to keep updating as I get through sections.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey King &amp; Pigsy (The New Legends of Monkey), Monkey King &amp; Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey), Monkey King/Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey), Pigsy &amp; Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey), Sandy &amp; Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Healthy Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the scholar first looked at the baby, he was horrified.  Her tiny body was covered in scars.  A large gash ran across her arm.  There were stab wounds and slashes on her torso, arms, and legs.  Some strange sort of mottled scrape covered part of her shin.  Something that looked suspiciously like an arrow would lurked just below her right shoulder blade.</p><p>By all rights, no baby should have survived those injuries.  But here she was, a quiet, wiggly little bundle of life.</p><p>“What happened to you, little one?” he asked her.  She gurgled at him.</p><p>The scholar thought of the figure he glimpsed disappearing from outside his window just before he first heard a baby cry on his doorstep.  What desperation had led her to abandon the child?  Likely a refugee with nothing left to give her child except the chance for a better life.  He looked at the baby again.  A better life with someone who had more food to offer.  The mother must have been malnourished as she raised this child.</p><p>Looking closer at the scars, he realized that they were all well-healed.  Some of these gashes should have taken years to recede to the point they were now.  But the baby was nowhere near old enough for that time to have elapsed.</p><p>These were someone else’s scars.</p><p>What other child was out there with these scars?  The scholar thought back to what he knew of soulmates.  As a wound appeared on one, a shadow of it would show on the other.  Both would fade together, and if a scar was left on the one injured, it would also be left on the soulmate.  So this baby must have a soulmate who had been badly hurt.  Probably a toddler, out in the world, getting slashed with knives.  </p><p>“What has this world come to?” the scholar asked the baby.  </p><p>He sent up a little prayer to the gods for the injured child, wherever they might be.  The baby in his arms began to cry.  He couldn’t help the other child, but he could help this one.  He would do his best to protect her, so no more scars came to that tiny body.  Not from her side, at least.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Next Step</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tripitaka's time in Palawa after the scholar's death.  Her relationship with Monica.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The child grew, and became a beautiful, wise, and clever young woman.  The scholar kept his promise as well as he could, although a few scars did come about from errant rocks as she insisted on climbing cliffs around their home.</p>
<p>After the scholar’s death, Tripitaka found her way to Monica’s Tavern.  It was in a little town near the forest she and the scholar lived in called Palawa.  He had never let her visit Palawa, always taking them farther away on their occasional trips to civilization.  A demon princess ruled the nearest town, he warned Tripitaka, and going into her domain meant courting danger.</p>
<p>But here Tripitaka was, courting danger.  She needed food, a roof over her head.  And as hard as things were in the Tavern, it gave her a place to be.  Somewhere to rest while she tried to sort the broken pieces of her former life and come up with a plan.  And Monica - while not exactly a motherly figure - could answer her questions.  Tripitaka had never been without an authority figure, so she found Monica comforting in a strange way.  Monica helped explain something of the world the scholar had kept apart from.</p>
<p>The first time Tripitaka saw a brand on a woman’s neck, she didn’t know what it meant.  Perhaps the woman had escaped from some sort of imprisonment.  Monica was the one who told her about the practice of branding young girls in visible places to make it easier to spot their soulmates.</p>
<p>“The practice is more common among the poorer folks who are most desperate,” Monica explained.  “There are stories of rich men rejecting their soulmates if she’s too lowly for him.”  Monica rolled her eyes.  “Of course, branding your kid’s neck or face is a good way to tell a soulmate you don’t care about your kid, even before they meet you.  Great way to meet your new son-in-law, hmm?  It’s a foolish practice.  Still, there’s plenty of fools in this world to try it.”</p>
<p>Tripitaka listened, wide eyed. She knew her scars were from her soulmate, but was sure they hadn’t been made on purpose.  The Scholar had believed that her soulmate died as a child.  To have so many serious scars at her birth, then no new ones as she grew, made it seem likely.  Any number of her scars could have been a killing blow.  And there are many ways to die that leave no mark.</p>
<p>“Do you have any soulmate scars, Monica?”</p>
<p>Monica glared.  “If I tell you to mind your business, will you be quiet?”</p>
<p>Tripitaka looked away, saddened.  She had always been able to ask the Scholar anything freely. The ways of the world away from her home took some getting used to.</p>
<p>Seeing her sad face, Monica sighed.  She rolled up her sleeve to show Tripitaka.  “I still haven’t met them, wherever they are.  About 20 years ago they burned themselves with an iron, the fool.”  She smiled slightly.  “Maybe they’ll turn up some day.  Yours?”</p>
<p>Tripitaka shook her head.  “Mine died when I was a baby.”</p>
<p>Her scars were well hidden beneath her clothes, but the look on her face told Monica enough to stop her from asking more.</p>
<p>“Pity, that.  Still, we must get on with things, mustn’t we?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tripitaka never wanted to steal from a demon, but what choice did she have?  He had the Monkey King’s crown.  The Scholar had died to hide that from him.  She couldn’t let him keep it.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Wind rushed over her newly-shaved head as she ran for the cliff.  She tripped, cutting her hand on a rock.  Her hand started to bleed.  But nothing could be allowed to stop her climb.  Adrenaline dulled the sting as she began her ascent.  She clawed her way up the face of the cliff towards the Monkey King.  She had made this climb so many times, but none had been as important - or as hurried - as this.  After what felt simultaneously like an eternity and a few seconds, she reached the place lightning had revealed the Monkey King’s face.  She reached over to put the crown on his head.</p><p>The feeling of falling is always somehow shocking, like you’ve left a part of yourself at the last place you stood still.  Falling never makes sense in the moment.  In this moment, falling really didn’t make sense.  She was securely braced against the rock, well anchored for her reach to the Monkey King.  But some sort of blue energy grabbed her and yanked her to the ground. </p><p>Thankfully, she landed with a soft thump and not a bone-crushing splatter.  She looked up to see the demon advancing on her.</p><p>“Are we done with the theatrics?” he asked in a bored tone.</p><p>“He doesn’t know,” Tripitaka thought in a panicked way.  “He thinks I was just trying to escape, not free the Monkey King.”  This thought was somewhat comforting to her, even though she seemed to have lost the crown when the energy grabbed her.  She wouldn’t be able to go back up and release him.</p><p>The demon stalked toward her.  Adrenaline coursed through her as she desperately tried to figure out what to do.  She didn’t feel hurt by the fall, which must have been the result of magic.  But she still didn’t think she could outrun the demon.</p><p>Suddenly, fog rolled across the ground and thunder boomed.  A man walked toward them.  The demon turned away from her to look at the new arrival. </p><p>“I am the Monkey King” announced the new arrival as he swaggered toward the demon.</p><p>“The Monkey King?” thought Tripitaka.  “The crown worked?”</p><p>Suddenly, the Monkey King was thrown to the ground next to her.</p><p>“Monk, if you can fight or have any weapons, now would be a good time.”</p><p>“No, I don’t, sorry,” she responded before remembering the strange pin Gaxin had thrown at this same demon.  “Well, I have this.”</p><p>He took the pin, looked at it excitedly, kissed her, and jumped back up to fight with his new weapon.</p><p>“Huh,” was all Tripitaka could think.  She was having a strange day.  And the Monkey King was free and had kissed her?</p><p>Soon the demon was defeated.  After a short conversation in which Tripitaka took on a new name, pretended to be a monk, and learned that Monkey was a difficult person to work with, the two walked back to town.</p><p>“So, the cloud is real?” she asked.</p><p>“Yes, of course the cloud is real.  It’s just being stubborn right now.”</p><p>“Can you really duplicate yourself into an army?”</p><p>“What? No.  Why would I be able to duplicate myself?”</p><p>“It’s just one of the things they say in the stories.  Can you shrink to the size of an ant?”</p><p>“Why would I want to?”</p><p>“I don’t know, to sneak around and spy on your enemies?”</p><p>“Not really my style.”</p><p>Monkey pulled his staff back out of his hair to twirl it, then stopped and frowned.  He looked at his hand.  “I’m… bleeding?  But not bleeding.”  He looked at Tripitaka.  “Is this a new future issue, monk?”  He showed her his hand.  On it was a shadow of the cut on her hand from the rock.  It looked like a pretty bad cut.</p><p>“It looks like a soulmate injury.”  Internally, she began to panic.  If that was a soulmate mark, and she had a brand new cut on her hand, that meant Monkey was her soulmate.  But how was that possible?  She was supposed to have a dead soulmate, not a godly one.  And if he found out she was his soulmate, it might make him realize she wasn't really a monk.  And then he would know she wasn’t the real Tripitaka.  And then he wouldn’t go on the quest.  And then they couldn’t get the scrolls and save the world from demons!”</p><p>Monkey was looking at her strangely.  “I have a soulmate?”</p><p>“Apparently,” she said in as disinterested a voice as she could muster.</p><p>“A soulmate that’s alive now?  I thought you said I’d been in that rock for 500 years.”</p><p>“You’re a god.  Why wouldn’t your soulmate be alive now?  You’re alive now.”</p><p>Monkey frowned at her.  “Lots of gods never get soulmates.  Or maybe my soulmate lived and died while I was imprisoned and I never got to meet them.”</p><p>“That’s a fresh cut,” Tripitaka explained.  “They just got that.”  Why did she keep telling him things, she wondered to herself.  What if he wanted to stop the quest so he could go find his soulmate?</p><p>Monkey was looking at his hand in wonder.  Then he shook his head and looked brightly at Tripitaka.  “Will I meet my soulmate in this town?”</p><p>“Do you… not know how soulmates work?” Tripitaka asked cautiously.  </p><p>Monkey looked sheepish. “I figured I wouldn’t get one, and I’ve never gotten soulmate scars before.  It didn’t seem like an important thing to learn about.”  And learning about soulmates was somewhat discouraged among the gods, as soulmates often died so quickly and the gods grieved so long.  It was a rare couple of both immortals.  It was considered impolite to discuss soulmates for too long, so that you wouldn’t bring back sad memories.</p><p>Tripitaka carefully considered what to say.  “Some people say the best way to meet your soulmate is to travel a lot,” she offered, “so you can meet a wider range of people.”  </p><p>This was a common theory, although it was more accessible to the rich and to those willing to live a transient lifestyle.  Others stated it was better to put down good roots so that when a soulmate did come along, you had something to offer them.  Others said soulmates were a waste of time and married someone else if it was convenient.</p><p>Monkey thought about it.  “So perhaps I will meet this soulmate somewhere on the quest you’ve been talking about?”</p><p>“That seems likely.”</p><p>Tripitaka never liked lying.  And lying to her newly-discovered soulmate felt worse.  And she had to figure out how to take care of her hand without him noticing.</p><p>This was going to be an interesting journey.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Discussion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group have a good talk about soulmates.  Tripitaka thinks about Monkey.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Have you ever been in love?” Sandy asked Tripitaka as they walked through the woods toward the first scroll.  A personal question, but Sandy seemed genuinely interested in getting to know her, so Tripitaka wasn’t particularly bothered.</p><p>“I grew up in a fairly secluded environment, so I never really met anyone to fall in love with.  The Scholar raised me to love knowledge for its own sake though, which always felt like a decent substitute.”</p><p>Pigsy scoffed a bit, then looked down at the path a bit shamefaced.  “Knowledge is good, it’s nice.  There’s only so much it can do, but it’s good.”  He looked over at Tripitaka.  “You’re quite young, monk.  Lots of time to find love if you want to.”</p><p>“Are monks forbidden from love?” Sandy wondered aloud.  “You’re not even allowed to go swimming with anyone outside your order.”</p><p>It would be easier to lie and say monks could not find love.  Then Monkey would never even consider her as an option even if he spotted a scar that matched his.  But the more she lied about monk practices, the more likely she was to get caught.</p><p>“Monks of my order are allowed love.  But we aren’t allowed families, so many who find their soulmates choose to leave the order.  Many actually choose to become monks after they lose their soulmate.  It gives them a new family to be a part of after that loss.”</p><p>“I thought human soulmates died at the same time,” Monkey said.  “That their hearts stopped beating in twain or whatever.”</p><p>“I think you’re thinking of a poem,” Pigsy offered.  “Never shall my heart beat on when thine has ceased, for once joined our lives shall never be twain…”  He shrugged.  “It’s not my favorite poem, too sentimental.  Humans can live on just fine after one soulmate dies, it just makes them sad.  Sometimes humans can even get a new soulmate in later years.”</p><p>Tripitaka looked at him sharply.  “They can?  But the Scholar told me - I mean, um.  I thought humans could only have one soulmate in a lifetime.”</p><p>Pigsy looked back at her.  “You’re just a kid, monk.  You’ll change as you age.  And maybe someone else will change to fit the new person you become.”</p><p>“But soulmates are supposed to be for life!”</p><p>“Sure, and if you stick together your changes should work well together.  But if one of you dies, then you might get a new one.  Doesn’t always happen, but I’ve seen it a few times.”</p><p>“You’ve seen it?” Sandy asked excitedly.  “Have you had a human soulmate?”</p><p>“Look up ahead, it looks like a lake!” Tripitaka interrupted.  “We should see if we can get fresh water supplies.”  Better not get into god/human soulmate relationships right now.</p><p>“Finally.” Pigsy hurried ahead.</p><p>After a short time of swimming which Tripitaka would not join, Monkey swam over to the beach where she was sitting.  She couldn’t help looking at the scars which covered his torso, matching hers exactly.  She shivered.  It had been nice when he kissed her.  And they had to be soulmates.  But she couldn’t reveal her true identity.</p><p>“Tripitaka?” Monkey asked as he got out of the water and walked toward her.</p><p>She looked up to his face hastily.</p><p>“Do all humans have soulmates?”</p><p>This was a question she had discussed at length with the scholar.  “We don’t know.  The world is so large that it seems like the chance of meeting your soulmate should be almost zero, but people do all the time.  Mostly by accident. It seems that the people who try hardest to find a soulmate often end up disappointed.  But there isn’t much of a way to say everyone has one.  Most humans get ghost injuries once and a while, but it’s hard to pin down a soulmate from them.”  She suddenly felt she had been talking forever.  “Does that make sense?”</p><p>Monkey was frowning.  “It might take one of your lifetimes to find a soulmate.”</p><p>Tripitaka nodded slowly.</p><p>“And in a human lifetime, I will no longer have a soulmate.”  He sat sadly on the beach.</p><p>Tripitaka wanted to comfort him, but wasn’t sure what to say.   Bandits solved the problem for her by interrupting the conversation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Thanksgiving to American folks! Stay safe and in small groups.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The One with the Bandits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Monkey plans to go rouge from the quest.  Tripitaka overreacts.  Consequences ensue.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The more boastful Monkey became with the bandits, the more wary Tripitaka became of him.  She wanted to trust he would do what was best for the quest, but as the night wore on it seemed he was planning to lead the bandits to war with the demons directly.  Never mind that the demons ran everything and had armies that would squish them like an insect.  Never mind that the bandits weren’t trained in combat.  Never mind that he had promised to help her with the quest.  Never mind that the Scholar had died to make sure the quest would go on. </p>
<p>She cut herself off as she delved into a frustrated spiral.  Better just to talk to Monkey and get them to leave as soon as possible.</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>“This quest for the scrolls is stupid.  Even if we do get all of them, you don’t know what would happen next.  And it would take years without my cloud!  This way, we face the problem head-on.  No more waiting.  No more talk.  Just action.”</p>
<p>“Monkey, the demons are too strong.  They would wipe us out in a minute, especially with your powers gone.  And the Scholar said --”</p>
<p>“I don’t care about the Scholar!  He’s dead, what did he know.  We have to act now, not wait for who knows how long for anything to happen.”</p>
<p>Tripitaka began to chant the headache sutra.  She didn’t have a plan, but she was angry and she needed Monkey to listen and suddenly he was bent over in pain and oh no…</p>
<p>“Monkey, I’m so sorry!  I didn’t --”</p>
<p>Monkey stormed off.</p>
<p>She looked after him despondently.</p>
<p>The next morning, a frosty atmosphere hovered between the two of them.  As they walked along with two of the bandit’s finest and Affe, their mildly concerning leader, Tripitaka did her best not to feel glad about how obviously poorly equipped they were to live or fight anywhere except their home.  A nest of aggressive wasps?  That was the plan for protecting the scroll?  And they could have just walked by it if they had watched their step.  Still feeling guilty about hurting Monkey, but slightly gratified there was no way his plan to wage war on the demons would ever take off, Tripitaka allowed herself to be pulled away from the hornets by Affe.  She didn’t think too much of it until they were far away from the rest of the group.</p>
<p>He kept insisting she drink his weirdly flavored water.  And looking back at her strangely.  Did he suspect she wasn’t really a monk?</p>
<p> “How are you feeling, monk?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Scared.  Worried about our quest. I don’t like being separated from the group. And I don’t like being alone with you.”  She covered her mouth with her hands, horrified.</p>
<p>“Excellent!  The herbs are working well.  We both took them, so now we’ll get the truth.”  He grabbed her forcefully and tied her to a tree. </p>
<p>“Why are you doing this?” Tripitaka asked.</p>
<p>“I like being in charge.  The Monkey King threatens that.  Now I can’t go against him while claiming I have the blessing of his spirit.  But if I could control him like you can - now that would give me power.  Real power.  And I’d like that very much.”</p>
<p>He smiled at her in what he probably thought was a charming way.  “My turn.  What is the chant you use to control the Monkey King?”</p>
<p>To her horror, Tripitaka found herself repeating the chant to him.  Soon, he had it completely memorized.</p>
<p>“Do you know anything else helpful?” he asked hopefully.</p>
<p>“Helpful is vague so probably but I don’t know exactly and I don’t want to tell you anyway,” Tripitaka began.  The more time she could make herself say meaningless things, the less time she could be spilling secrets.  Maybe she could even turn the tables on him.  “What do you know that’s helpful?”</p>
<p>Affe laughed.  “You’re funny.  I like you, kid.  I am planning to kill you so you don’t get in my way later.  Plus there can’t be two of us who can control the Monkey King.  I’ve used these drugs before, I find them freeing.  So I’m better at this than you.”  He grinned at her, a new question ready.  “Do you have any secrets or knowledge of the gods that could be used against them?”</p>
<p>“I’m not really Tripitaka and I’m Monkey’s soulmate and a girl and he doesn’t know.”</p>
<p>Those statements hung in the air for a moment.</p>
<p>“Unexpected.  That may throw a wrinkle in things.  I was thinking of making him kill you in front of the others, but if you’re his soulmate I might be able to find a better use for you.  Hmm.”  He began to pace.  “If the others make it through the traps, I’ll have to deal with them.  And they know you’re supposed to be with me, so if I leave you behind, there’ll be problems.”  He stopped and turned to her.  “How motivated are you to keep your identity secret?”</p>
<p>“Very motivated.  I’m worried if Monkey finds out I’ve been lying to him he won’t forgive me and the quest will fail and I’ll have disappointed the Scholar and everything will be ruined.”</p>
<p>“Let’s make a deal -- I won’t tell your god friends your secrets, and you’ll help me separate the group so I can take control of Monkey without the others knowing.  I’ll get rid of the others, but keep you and Monkey around.”</p>
<p>“That’s a terrible deal!  I just said how important the quest is to me!  If you break up my group and keep two of us hostage we don’t fulfill the quest!”</p>
<p>“Ok, fine!  Back to plan one!  I just take control of Monkey and wing it from there.  I could probably get a pretty big town plus my tribe under my command with him as a strongman.  Yeah, that should be easy.  I’ll work up from there.”</p>
<p>He untied her and marched to a clearing about 800 meters away.  They found the rest of the group in discussion of the missing scroll, having shockingly escaped the traps set in place to protect it.  Spikes were frozen in place all around the chest, doing nothing to stop anyone from accessing it.</p>
<p>“My family sold the scroll to a demon for money,” Affe loudly declared.  The truth serum was still going strong.  “I had hoped the traps might stop you, but no matter.”</p>
<p>Tripitaka hurried to warn Monkey.  “Monkey, I’m so sorry but I couldn’t stop myself from telling him.  I tried to.  I’m sorry.”  If he was about to be hurt by this jerk and learn all her secrets he might as well know she really cared about him.</p>
<p>Affe jumped up on the chest which used to hold the scroll.  He put his fingers to his lips and began to chant.</p>
<p>Monkey flinched.  Then he stood up straight  and grabbed at his head to feel the crown.  He shrugged.  </p>
<p>Pigsy chuckled a bit.</p>
<p>Affe started to look quite concerned.  He kept chanting, more frantically.</p>
<p>“The sutra only works for one who is pure of heart,” Sandy explained.  “Even if you have the right words.”</p>
<p>“Pure of heart?” Affe sputtered.  “You think your Tripitaka is pure of heart?” He took a dramatic step to the side.  “Your Tripitaka is-” The chest, nearly 500 years old and sitting in a forest, snapped a leg, dropping Affe onto a spike.  He was impaled, horrifically.</p>
<p>Everyone flinched.</p>
<p>Slowly, Pigsy said “This will be funny in about a year.”</p>
<p>“A year?” Sandy asked.  Pigsy shrugged.  “Alright.  For now, let’s get back to the bandit camp and regroup.”</p>
<p>Monkey went over to where Tripitaka was still standing in shock.  “Are you ok?” he asked with concerned eyes.  “Did he hurt you?”</p>
<p>“He scared me very badly.  And he gave me some sort of truth drugs.  I think they’re wearing off now.”  She stopped and looked up at him.  “He said once he had you under his control, he was going to make you kill me so we both couldn't control you.”  Her eyes began to fill with tears.  “I’m so sorry I used the chant on you when I was mad!  That was a horrible thing to do and I’ll never do it again.  You deserve better.”</p>
<p>“Hey, monk, it’s ok,” Monkey said somewhat awkwardly.  “I appreciate it.  You won’t do it again, no damage done, right?”</p>
<p>Tripitaka sniffled.  Then she smiled a bit, pulling herself together.  She looked over to their bandit guides.</p>
<p>“Do we need to do some sort of burial for him?”</p>
<p>Jiro and Bobbo shrugged.  </p>
<p>“He kind of betrayed everything our tribe has stood for these last 500 years,” Jiro offered.  “We’re supposed to protect the scroll and serve the Monkey King.  So he really messed up on that.”</p>
<p>“We’ll talk to the rest of the tribe about whether he gets to be buried in our normal burial ground to feed the earth or not,” Bobbo decided.  “Until then, leave him here.”</p>
<p>Soon enough, the group was underway again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I Would Come Running</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A smidgen of life on the road.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking in the woods is all well and good until you’ve been doing it for weeks.  Underbrush scratched at Tripitaka’s legs as she walked, and branches snagged at her robe. </p><p>“At least my hair can’t get caught on anything,” she thought to herself.  “I don’t have any of those hair ties I used for climbing.  It would be a huge hassle if it was still long.”</p><p>Up ahead on the trail, Monkey stepped and fell into a rabbit hole that had been covered with leaves.  He was trapped up to his shin and suddenly sitting on the ground, much to his shock.</p><p>Tripitaka giggled as she hurried forward to help him up.  Before she reached him, he held up his hand.</p><p>“Monk, I am a god. I do not require the assistance of mortals…”</p><p>She stopped in her tracks. He looked up at her and laughed, then jumped straight into the air, landing with a thud on the ground nearby.  He reached over and ruffled her hair.</p><p>“But I do appreciate your willingness to help.”  He smiled at her brilliantly.</p><p>Pigsy muttered something under his breath about clumsy gods needing all the help they could get. Sandy heard and smiled.  They walked on.</p><p>Tripitaka fell to the back of the line, her face burning.  How could him ruffling her hair make her feel so warm and fuzzy inside? Monkey was so fun and energetic and hot and…</p><p>She sighed internally.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the slow update!  Work has been crazy busy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Age is an Important Number</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Monkey and Pigsy discuss Tripitaka's age and maturity.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One night at camp, Pigsy was left on guard as Tripitaka and Sandy slept. Soon after he was sure they were asleep, Monkey moved closer to Pigsy and spoke quietly.</p>
<p>“Pigsy?”</p>
<p>“What, Monkey? Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”</p>
<p>“You’ve known a lot of humans, right?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Monkey, I’ve known a lot of humans.”</p>
<p>“How old would you say Tripitaka is?”</p>
<p>“I dunno, 14? You could ask him.”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t he seem strangely put together for his age? For a human?”</p>
<p>Pigsy thought about it for a minute. “Humans and gods age differently. He’s very mature for a young human, but from what he’s said of his upbringing that makes sense. Humans can mature pretty quick if they have to. It would probably take 100 or so years for a god to get to where he is if everything went normally.” He looked at Monkey directly. “That doesn’t mean he gets treated as an adult in everything. He is still a kid, even though he seems mature.”</p>
<p>Monkey shifted in his seat. “I don’t mean anything by it, he just seems weirdly easy to talk to and like… It’s like he has a good handle on life already. And I was wondering if that was normal for humans at this age.”</p>
<p>“You haven’t been around humans much, have you?”</p>
<p>Monkey considered this for a moment.</p>
<p>“I have some. I had a human friend in the town by Jade Mountain. But I haven’t been around young ones. I remember some of the children who were new gods, but I didn’t know if human children would be the same.”</p>
<p>Pigsy chuckled softly. “Human children are delightful. But they grow up in the blink of an eye. Even human parents say so, and they only live so many years themselves.” He stopped, seemingly lost in memories.</p>
<p>Monkey shifted uncomfortably, unsure if he should say something. Was Pigsy a dad? Was it weird to ask about his theoretical children? He sat in silence.</p>
<p>Stirring, Pigsy looked over to Monkey. “Don’t call Tripitaka a child. He’ll probably be upset by it. And he is leading our quest, child or not.”</p>
<p>Monkey nodded. “Goodnight, Pigsy.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Monkey.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Takes place several days after the last chapter's conversation.  More walking and talking and friendship.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Several days of walking later.</p>
<p>“Tripitaka?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Monkey?</p>
<p>“How old are you?”</p>
<p>“I’m nineteen.”</p>
<p>“You are?”</p>
<p>“How old did you think I was?”</p>
<p>“Well, Pigsy said you were probably fourteen and I figured he would know…”</p>
<p>“Fourteen?” Tripitaka sputtered.  “I’m not a baby!”</p>
<p>“Is nineteen a big difference?  It’s only five years…”</p>
<p>“Nineteen is a huge difference!  I’m an adult, not some preteen.  Well, early teen. Kid. Whatever.”</p>
<p>“Oh.  You’re an adult?”</p>
<p>“Yes!”  </p>
<p>As she vehemently denied being fourteen, she suddenly realized that it might have been a good time to lie.  Pigsy probably assumed her small stature and high voice were due to being young.  But if he realized she wasn’t a kid, would he become suspicious of her true identity? Monkey didn’t seem to have a good handle on human ages, and Sandy generally didn’t seem to question Tripitaka.  But Pigsy could realize something was off.  And that could mean trouble.</p>
<p>“My apologies for having your age wrong.  I was just curious.”</p>
<p>Tripitaka glanced at Pigsy up ahead on the trail.  “It’s totally fine.  It’s not actually a big deal.  No need to mention it again.”  She laughed, awkwardly.</p>
<p>Monkey cocked his head at her.  “But you are an adult?  By human standards?”</p>
<p>Nodding, she asked “How old does a god have to be to count as an adult?  Since you’re immortal and all that.”</p>
<p>“People disagree about it.  It’s more judged on maturity level by some, others are really specific about years.  I think if you’ve had life experience you’ve had it, no matter how many years you’ve been around.  I mean, obviously god children aren’t adults.  There’s just a bit of leeway once they’re not children where some won’t acknowledge them as adults.”</p>
<p>“What are god children like?” Tripitaka wanted to know.  “Actually, how does growing up work for a god?  You don’t just keep getting older, do you?”</p>
<p>“I hatched fully-formed from an egg, so I’m not really an expert on god children.  I’ve just seen them.  Pigsy would know more.”</p>
<p>“You hatched from an egg?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“What laid the egg?  Do you have parents?” </p>
<p>“Not sure.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”  After a short time, she said “I don’t know who my parents were either.”</p>
<p>They walked along in silence for a time.</p>
<p>“So you were raised by monks?”  Monkey looked to Tripitaka with a small smile on his face.</p>
<p>“The Scholar raised me.  He was like a father to me.”  Her throat choked up as she continued.  “He used to be a monk in Palawa, but he left the order.  The head monk there told me he had fringe beliefs about the Monkey King, saying you needed to be freed, and the other monks thought you were too dangerous.  He’s the one who sent me on this quest.  He-” She swallowed hard.  “He really believed in you.”</p>
<p>It felt nice, thought Monkey, to be believed in.</p>
<p>“Tell me more about this Scholar of yours. I’m sorry I never got to meet him.”</p>
<p>Teary-eyed, Tripitaka smiled.  “He was kind.  Hard-working.  Very dedicated to his studies.  He was always willing to stop and talk to me about anything, even if he was in the middle of something.”  She laughed.  “One time I asked him about a translation I was working on while he was cooking, and he got so distracted that the whole thing was burned.  I think we just had fruit for dinner that night because he had to scrub out the pan.”</p>
<p>Monkey smiled.  “He reminds me of my Master.  He was my teacher, a good influence in my life.”  His face became more thoughtful.  “A man of great patience.  He and your Scholar would have gotten along well.”</p>
<p>The group walked along in comfortable silence for a time.</p>
<p>“Just to follow up on the egg thing,” Tripitaka began.  “How big was it?  Was it like a robin egg? Because if you really can change your size at will and you just decided to be this size but you were originally bird-sized, I want to know.”</p>
<p>Monkey laughed.  “This is my normal size,” he promised.  “No shapeshifting involved.”<br/>
Sandy, overhearing Tripitaka’s last question, hurried forward to be closer to the conversation.</p>
<p>“Why are you called Monkey if you hatched from an egg?  Monkeys don’t hatch from eggs.”  She tilted her head to the side.  “Oughtn’t you be called Sparrow or something?”</p>
<p>Now it was Tripitaka’s turn to laugh.  “If we ever need a codename for Monkey, I want it to be Sparrow.”</p>
<p>“Sandy’s should be Minnow,” Pigsy jutted in.  “And yours should be Raven, Tripitaka.  For wisdom.”</p>
<p>“Aww, Pigsy!  That’s nice of you.  What should yours be?”  She thought for a moment.  “Anything related to your name seems too obvious.  How about Catfish?  The Scholar had a book of animals and I think the catfish has an incredible sense of taste.”</p>
<p>“What is there for fish to taste?” Pigsy wondered aloud.</p>
<p>Sandy began to describe the flavors of silt and algae that a catfish might encounter, and so they walked on for some time, happily chatting the miles away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy New Year!</p>
<p>I have a lot of questions about how the gods work myself, and I want more of them answered.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Inn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The four stop at an inn for a welcome respite from the road.  They meet a happy soulmate pair.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group stuck to the woods as was necessary to avoid demons, but their occasional stops in villages were always a welcome respite.  The opportunity to restock on food and sleep in real beds was a great temptation.  Especially on rainy days, which sometimes turned into rainy weeks.</p>
<p>On one such stop, they stayed at an inn near a river.  Pigsy selected it just by smelling the cooking from outside.  Sandy approved because of the proximity to water and the quiet back alley that would grant her easy access to it.  Tripitaka was just happy to be out of the rain, and suspected that Monkey felt the same, although he wouldn’t say so.</p>
<p>Walking into the inn, they were greeted with a cheery dining room that countered the gloom outside.  A cheerful lady with a delicate tattoo on her hand walked up to them.</p>
<p>“How can I help you fine folks?” she asked kindly.</p>
<p>They had plenty of money for rooms for the four of them, hot dinners and baths all around, and seats by a roaring fire.  Pigsy’s time in Palawa had amassed him money he was now happy to use for a good cause.  But when it came to choosing rooms, Monkey had some concerns.</p>
<p>“The monk shouldn’t have his own room.  There would be no one to defend him if something were to happen.”</p>
<p>“What, you want to sleep in one room and keep a guard all night?” Pigsy grunted.  “We’re in a nice establishment.  We have real beds.  I’d rather not be crushed into a small space all night just because Monkey’s nervous.”</p>
<p>“How big are the rooms?” Tripitaka asked the innkeeper.  The lady explained that they had the choice of two small beds per room or one large bed per room.</p>
<p>“I’m not sleeping on the floor,” Pigsy stated.  “Two rooms please, two beds each.  Next to each other, if possible.”</p>
<p>“Two adjoining double rooms, coming up.  They won’t have a door between them, but they’ll have a shared wall and open to the same hallway.”</p>
<p>“Thank you!” Tripitaka responded.</p>
<p>As the innkeeper walked away, the four sat down at a table near the fire. Soon a cheery man came out from the kitchen with a heaping platter of food. As he set things down on the table, Monkey noticed he had a matching tattoo on his hand to the woman who had helped them before.</p>
<p>After the man left, Monkey whispered his observation to his table mates.  </p>
<p>“Do tattoos get passed along the soulmate bond thing? I thought it was just injuries.”</p>
<p>Pigsy looked up from his food. “Tattoos can ‘cause they’re a permanent skin marking. Just drawing on skin wouldn’t carry across.”</p>
<p>“So these two having the same tattoo means they’re totally soulmates?” Monkey asked excitedly. “I’ve never met soulmates who were together.”</p>
<p>“They could have gotten matching tattoos to look like they’re soulmates, but yeah most likely.”</p>
<p>Monkey looked around to try to spot the proprietors.  “Well how do we know if they are or not?”</p>
<p>“We could ask them,” Tripitaka suggested.  Monkey noticed that she looked slightly nervous, although he couldn’t tell why.  “Unless that’s rude,” she followed up quickly.</p>
<p>When the man returned to the table with drinks, Pigsy addressed him directly.  </p>
<p>“Thank you very much.  May I ask your name?”</p>
<p>The man smiled.  “I’m Martin. And my wife’s name is Eleanor, if you need anything don’t hesitate to ask either of us.”  He went to help another customer.</p>
<p>As the group sat and enjoyed their dinner, they saw Martin and Eleanor working together as a team.  They obviously were used to running a very successful business together, and knew how to compliment each other’s actions so everything was done well.  Tripitaka’s heart felt strangely heavy.  The two soulmates just seemed so in-sync.  Watching them smile happily as they worked together filled her with a longing for something she hadn’t known she wanted.</p>
<p>Sitting next to her, Monkey sighed.  Tripitaka looked over to see his eyes on the innkeepers.</p>
<p>“Feeling a bit of soulmate envy?” Pigsy asked.</p>
<p>Monkey looked away from the couple.  “I’m not envious.  I just wish I could be with my soulmate like they are.  They seem so happy.”</p>
<p>“That sounds somewhat like envy,” Sandy pointed out.  “Isn’t envy wanting something that someone else has?  Or is that more jealousy?”</p>
<p>“I’m just saying I want what they have, not that I want to take it from them or whatever,” Monkey grumbled.</p>
<p>“They do look happy,” Tripitaka agreed, trying not to look too wistful.</p>
<p>After a moment’s pause, Sandy asked, “Do I have a soulmate?”</p>
<p>No one answered right away, but they all looked at her, so she continued.  “Monkey has one, so how do I find out if I do too?”</p>
<p>Tripitaka was first to answer, as she often was.  “I don’t quite know for gods, but most humans find out by getting ghosts of injuries or scars.”  She pulled her left sleeve up a bit to show a small scar of hers to Sandy, angling herself so the others couldn’t quite see.  “Like this.  It looks like a normal scar, but it didn’t come from anything I did, it just showed up.”  She covered her arm fully again.</p>
<p>Sandy nodded thoughtfully.  Monkey tried to catch Tripitaka’s eye to ask her a question, but she avoided his gaze, looking down at the table.</p>
<p>“It’s pretty much the same for gods,” Pigsy explained. “If you ever notice you have what looks like a cut but doesn’t feel like one, that’s a good sign too.  But gods don’t consistently have soulmates.  Some do, some don’t.  No rhyme or reason to which is which that anyone has figured out.”</p>
<p>Sandy nodded again, considering this new information.</p>
<p>Eleanor came over to check on how the meal was going and found the group finished eating.  “Would you like anything else, or should I show you where your rooms are?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Give us a few minutes and then we would love to see the rooms,” Monkey decided after looking at the tired faces of his traveling companions.  As the innkeeper nodded and walked away, he asked them a question he was unwilling to admit he had thought about a good deal during the meal.</p>
<p>“Alright, who’s sleeping in what room?  I’m thinking Sandy and Pigsy in one, Tripitaka and me in the other.  That way, I don’t have to listen to Pigsy snore all night, and since I’m the best fighter I’ll be the best solo defender for the monk in case something goes wrong.”</p>
<p>Pigsy shrugged.  Sandy looked at Tripitaka for approval of the plan before agreeing.  Tripitaka yawned, feigning indifference.  The room plan made her somewhat nervous, but it seemed reasonable enough.  Monkey was being a bit more protective than she thought necessary, but she wasn’t going to complain about that.</p>
<p>With the sleeping arrangement question settled, the four soon were guided upstairs to their rooms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know I'm branching a bit from the plot of the show.  I really enjoy thinking of the in-between parts of their trip, so that's what I'm imagining this as.  Things aren't going to happen quite the same way as in canon and that's ok!  Hopefully you will find it fun.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Good Night, Monkey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bedtime in the inn.  Monkey and Tripitaka talk.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Pigsy and Sandy’s room, arrangements were pretty simple.  They each washed up, picked a bed, and went to sleep.  It was still novel for Sandy to be in a clean, comfortable bed.  The sleep she got in beds always felt different than sleep on the ground in her bedroll.  She wasn’t sure that it was better, but it was different.  Pigsy was thrilled to be in a real bed.  He was plenty durable for sleeping on the ground, but he never slept as well as he did when in a good bed.</p>
<p>Monkey and Tripitaka had a bit more trouble.  Tired as they both were, they both felt a sort of tension as they entered the bedroom and looked around it.  It was a small room, with little space apart from the two beds and a small table between them.  </p>
<p>Getting ready for the night at camp was something they had a routine for.  The four of them knew by experience who would keep the fire going, how far to space the bedrolls, and how the watch rotation worked.  Tripitaka wasn’t sure how to make that work in these close quarters with Monkey.  He was just so close to her, just by being in the same room.  How was she supposed to act like everything was normal?  To not think about him as her soulmate?  To keep her scars hidden?  </p>
<p>It was warm enough in the room that Tripitaka didn’t want to sleep in all her layers of robes.  She considered how much of her arms would be visible if she removed a layer.  Monkey had stripped off his shirt in preparation of going to sleep, and now he was sitting on the edge of his bed, looking at her.</p>
<p>“Are you ok?  You’ve been bouncing back and forth on your feet just staring at your bed.  Do you want me to check it for spiders or something?”  Monkey’s voice distracted her from her reverie. </p>
<p>Tripitaka smiled a bit at that.  “It’s fine, I’m just… thinking.”</p>
<p>She got into bed and pulled the covers over herself.  </p>
<p>“Monk, we’re not outside. You’ll overheat.”</p>
<p>Tripitaka didn’t answer, so with a shake of his head Monkey blew the lantern out.</p>
<p>Once the room was dark, Tripitaka took off her outer layer.  The only light came from the moon, which was pretty well covered by rainclouds. </p>
<p>Monkey shifted around in his bed, trying to get comfortable.  A question nagged at him, not letting him fall asleep.</p>
<p>“Tripitaka?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Monkey?”</p>
<p>“Are you still awake?”</p>
<p>“Monkey, the light has been out for maybe two minutes.”</p>
<p>Monkey didn’t reply, so with a sigh, Tripitaka said “Yes, I’m awake.  What’s on your mind?”</p>
<p>“Soulmates.  I’m trying to be focused on gathering the scrolls, staying alert for demons.  And that’s all very good stuff that has to happen, but…” He sighed.  “What kind of life is it for a soulmate?  I could never offer the sort of thing that those humans downstairs have.  Stability, all that.”  He paused.</p>
<p>Tripitaka thought about how best to answer.  “I think your soulmate must be the kind of person that is ok with that.  Otherwise you couldn’t be soulmates.”  Inwardly she cringed.  A life on the road with Monkey did seem better to her than a calm life without him.  What did that say about her?  And why couldn’t she just say it was her?  Monkey would be so betrayed if he ever found out she was keeping this from him.  But if that happened while they were still on the quest, he might overreact and stop the quest, or try to make her stop the quest to keep her safe.  Who knew what he would do?  Better to save the unknowns of a changed relationship for a more stable situation than a world saving quest, even if it hurt to hide things.</p>
<p>Monkey seemed to be pondering her response.  Then he spoke again, somewhat hesitantly.</p>
<p>“I have a personal question for you.  I know you don’t really like those, so tell me if I’m, I don’t know, overstepping or something.”</p>
<p>“Do I dislike personal questions?” Tripitaka wondered to herself.  She had always thought herself quite open.  “I suppose constantly dodging questions about my true identity made me that way.”</p>
<p>Aloud, Tripitaka responded, “You can ask.”  She would answer if she could.  She didn’t want to hide any more than she had to.</p>
<p>Monkey nodded, although she couldn’t see it in the dark room.  “What’s up with your soulmate?  You’ve never really talked about having one, but then at dinner you showed Sandy a soulmate scar.”</p>
<p>Of course it would be a question like that.  Tripitaka sighed.  She was so tired of lying and avoiding the truth.  Better to just leave some details out.  Important details, but still.</p>
<p>“I do have soulmate scars.  I was actually born with them.  And then I didn’t get any more growing up, so the Scholar figured that my soulmate had died before I was born.  If they were just a bit older than me, they could have been injured as a baby, died, and left me with scars.  It’s unusual, but it happens.” </p>
<p> She stopped, deciding whether or not to continue.  After a moment, she did.  “Actually pretty recently, I got a ghost cut.  So my soulmate is alive.”  </p>
<p>She had noticed the cut one morning while eating breakfast.  It was a fairly mild cut on her shin, but as she went to run her finger over it, she realized she was not injured.  She had immediately hidden it, worried Monkey would see it.  He had never mentioned his own scrape, but she knew he wouldn’t. It was quite mild.</p>
<p>“So now that you know that your soulmate is alive, don’t you want to find them?” Monkey asked.</p>
<p>Tripitaka smiled sadly.  “I really want to be with them.  To let them know they don’t have to search anymore, I’m their soulmate.  That would be nice.”  She looked at Monkey’s outline in the dark, imagining it.</p>
<p>“So why don’t you?” Monkey asked.  He sounded sad.  “You could go, stop wandering the woods with us…”</p>
<p>“Monkey, I can’t.  The fate of the world depends on the outcome of our quest.  And the Scholar sent me on it, I have to see it through.  Besides,” she said self-consciously, “I would miss you guys.  No more of Pigsy’s cooking?  Or Sandy’s surprise that her powers are special?  Or you.  I’d miss you.”</p>
<p>Monkey let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.  The thought of Tripitaka leaving to find his soulmate hurt in a way he hadn’t expected.  “We’d miss you too, Monk.  And the quest does need you.  Besides, if you leave, who’s going to tell me to drink gross cactus juice?  Pigsy?  As if.”</p>
<p>Tripitaka laughed.  “I’m glad I’m serving such a vital function in the team,” she joked.  “You know, I know a lot about edible plants that don’t taste like corpses.  I just let Pigsy take the credit as the food expert.  Admittedly, he has at least a couple more centuries of experience, but I did grow up in the middle of nowhere.  We foraged and grew almost everything we ate.”</p>
<p>Listening to Tripitaka talk in the next bed, Monkey’s heart warmed.  Even if he couldn’t find his soulmate on the road, he was glad to have such good friends with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Detour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sandy leads the group in a new direction.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well rested from a night sleeping on real beds out of the rain, the group set off in the morning.  They headed west at a comfortable pace.  As they walked away, Tripitaka looked back half wistfully.  A life on the road was taxing, and the comfortable domesticity at the inn had been lovely.  Then she looked back to her friends and picked up speed.  She was in a  good place herself, even if that place was wherever the quest took them.</p>
<p>“We should get off this road,” Sandy suggested.  “It’s too well maintained.  Someone important comes along here, and that someone is probably a demon.”</p>
<p>Pigsy looked at the road more carefully.  “You think so?  It’s not much nicer than the main road out of Palawa, and we’re by some bigger towns.”</p>
<p>Sandy looked at him incredulously.  “And who ran Palawa?” </p>
<p>After a short pause, Tripitaka agreed.  “The inn seemed small-town enough, but Sandy’s right.  We’re getting into a more populous area, and that’s risky.  We’re not the most low-profile group,” she added, looking at Monkey and his crown.</p>
<p>Pigsy groaned.  “Back to the mud,” he said gloomily.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Pigsy,” Monkey said brightly, clapping him on the shoulder.  “The path may be winding, but our goal is noble.”</p>
<p>They all paused to look at Monkey’s unusually chipper self.  “What?” he asked, a little sheepishly.  “It’s an important quest.”</p>
<p>Tripitaka smiled. </p>
<p>Pigsy sighed, then led the way off the main road, toward the wilderness that lurked across a nearby field.  “It’s not like we’ve never been attacked in the woods,” he offered half-heartedly.  “Getting attacked on a road might be a nice change.”</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>Despite Pigsy’s dour predictions, the group travelled safely all day.  It was muddy, so muddy that Tripitaka almost lost a shoe.  But they made decent headway.</p>
<p>As they trekked through the woods, Monkey found himself constantly checking in on Tripitaka.  He always tried to keep track of the group, and he pretended that this was more of the same. He knew, deep down, that it was not.  The thought of Tripitaka leaving to go find someone else, to be happier with them than with his friends on the quest, stung. And though Tripitaka had denied wanting to leave, Monkey had heard the wistfulness in his voice as he talked about his soulmate.  He felt the same way.  But the thought of losing Tripitaka to someone else was awful.  So he kept an extra vigilant eye on his monk.</p>
<p>Tripitaka found herself thinking of ways to tell Monkey that she was his soulmate. And that he had only known her in a false identity. She kept thinking of ways for it to go wrong, and Monkey kept glancing back at her which made her feel self-conscious. It was distracting.  </p>
<p>She tripped over her own feet. Directly into a mud puddle.  Sandy helped her up, but she felt ridiculous.  Soon after, Pigsy decided it would be a good time to stop for a while.  No reason, just found a nice spot. The nice spot strongly resembled the rest of the marshy woodland they had been walking through, but no one complained.</p>
<p>As the group sat down, resting their feet and wiping off mud, Monkey came over to sit next to Tripitaka. He didn’t say anything, just sat on the fallen log next to where she was sitting and  shaking mud off her shoes.</p>
<p>Tripitaka stopped shaking mud off her shoes. It isn’t something one can really do in close proximity to others unless you’re ok with flinging mud on them.  She started looking around for a stick to scrape the mud with.</p>
<p>“Tripitaka?” Monkey asked.</p>
<p>Tripitaka reached over to grab a promising looking stick she spotted.  ‘What, Monkey?”</p>
<p>“There is mud on your face.”</p>
<p>“There’s mud on my everywhere,” she grumbled, snagging the branch and sitting back up on the log.  She looked over at Monkey.</p>
<p>He reached out and wiped the mud off her cheek.  Then he nodded at her once, stood up, and walked away.</p>
<p>Tripitaka stared after him a moment blankly.</p>
<p>Sandy began to make a loud sniffing noise.  Everyone looked over at her.</p>
<p>She looked back at them.  “Do you smell that?” she asked excitedly, looking around.  As no one answered, she continued.  “It’s a lake!  Well, it may be no more than a large pond, but it’s got good water!  And it smells like some sort of, hmm, what’s the word, it’s a kind of seaweed?”  She paused to think of the species.  “Duckweed?”<br/>“I have no idea how you can smell that,” Pigsy began, “But camping by the water tonight sounds great.”</p>
<p>“Duckweed is delicious!  It’s super good in stir fry,” Tripitaka exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Really?” Pigsy sounded skeptical.  “What kind of seaweed is it?”</p>
<p>“It’s more of a pond weed than a seaweed. It tastes like spinach, but better,” Tripitaka explained.</p>
<p>“Pond weed.  Delicious,” Monkey grumbled.</p>
<p>Sandy smiled and began to guide the group to the lake.  None of the others could smell it, but she insisted that she was confident of the direction.  After 20 minutes of trekking through the muddy forest, Tripitaka asked,</p>
<p>“Are you sure that you’re smelling the pond?  Because from so long a distance it seems like the pond would have to be pretty foul to be noticeable, and none of us can smell it.  Maybe it’s a water powers thing?”</p>
<p>Although Sandy insisted there was a physical smell, the others continued to be unable to perceive it for the next two hours that Sandy led the group.  By the time they reached the shore of the lake, they were all tired of trying to convince her that it must be her powers guiding her to the water.  They happily flopped down near the water and started setting up camp.</p>
<p>After the area was scouted for threats and the campsite set up, Monkey pointed at the lake.  “Is that the pond weed?”</p>
<p>Across most of the surface of the lake bobbed numerous bright green plants with no discernable leaves or stems.  Their vaguely round shapes packed closely together to form a green curtain across the water’s surface.</p>
<p>“It looks like mutant peas,” Pigsy observed.</p>
<p>“They don’t taste like peas,” Tripitaka asserted.  “More like watercress.”</p>
<p>That night, dinner included a duckweed course that Pigsy cooked with Tripitaka’s supervision.  Sandy, who rarely ate much dinner, had seconds.  Pigsy declared it “surprisingly good,” and Monkey ate it willingly.  Tripitaka smiled proudly at her successful cooking.</p>
<p>That night, as the fire burned low, all of them began to have dreams.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey I know it's been a while.  Life, you know?  I think I'm getting closer to where I want to end the story. Thanks for coming along the journey with me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Peaceful Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A quick chapter detailing dreams of Tripitaka and the gods by the lakeshore.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tripitaka dreamed that her hair had grown out again.  It hadn’t quite reached its former length, but it was getting close.  She felt it brush lightly across her shoulders as she walked through a house she was unfamiliar with.  Sunlight poured in the windows, and outside she could hear someone singing under their breath.  It was peaceful.</p>
<p>She woke enough to stoke the fire, then drifted into a dreamless sleep.</p>
<p>Sandy dreamed that she was underwater.  Swimming past her was a large blacktail butterflyfish.  She looked the other way and saw an enormous stand of sea kelp.  She swam up and found a boat.  Breaching the surface, she found a smiling face looking at her over the side.  She felt herself break into a smile, even though she couldn’t quite place why.  “Any good ones today?” her dream companion asked.  “Schools of them,” she found herself responding.  “You should really get in and see them.”  The person in the boat reached out and splashed water at Sandy. “Maybe in a bit, but this sketch won’t draw itself.”</p>
<p>Sandy smiled as she slept, drifting back underwater in her dream.</p>
<p>Pigsy dreamed that he was in a garden.  All around him grew marvelous plants in the picture of health.  He wandered around, smelling their leaves and admiring their fruits.  The earth was warm beneath his feet, and the sun shone tenderly over the whole scene.  He sat on a bench in the midst of the garden and rested.  He watched two bees make their way around the flowers of some purple allium next to him.  He felt drowsy, even within the dream, and soon lapsed into a dreamless sleep.</p>
<p>Monkey dreamed that he was walking through a town.  It reminded him of the town by Jade Mountain, but it was obviously a different place.  Smaller, with no sign of gods or demons living near.  He walked through the town, and around him daily life continued.  A few people smiled towards him, but for the most part he walked unchallenged and unobserved.  Everyone’s lives continued peacefully around him.  He looked to his right and found he was walking with someone, and they were chatting with him.  He reached up to touch his hair and found as he did so that the crown was gone.</p>
<p>He woke with a small start, looked around at his friends, and quickly fell asleep again.</p>
<p>The next morning, all awoke with a sense of peace.  The surface of the lake glinted brightly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's a reason for this I promise.  I had fun imagining what sort of dreams each of them would find peaceful.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Monster's Lair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A lovely lake hides a dangerous creature.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who was on guard last night?” Sandy asked over breakfast.  “You didn’t wake me for my shift.”</p><p>“I was thinking the same thing!” Monkey added.</p><p>Pigsy and Tripitaka looked at each other.  “It wasn’t me” Tripitaka began, just as Pigsy started saying “I didn’t…”  They both stopped.</p><p>“Was nobody on watch last night?” Monkey asked.  He felt like he should be more worried, but it was hard to be after such a good night of sleep.  </p><p>“We’ll just have to communicate better tomorrow night about who is on watch,” Tripitaka said.  She also couldn’t find it in herself to be worried.  The lake was so nice to be around, and obviously nothing bad had happened overnight.</p><p>“Sleeping in the inn must have thrown us off our rhythm,” Sandy suggested.</p><p>The others agreed.  Soon, they had finished breakfast.  None of them moved to pack up camp as they always did in the morning.  After sitting in silence a few minutes, Sandy spoke up.</p><p>“Before we go anywhere else, could we spend a bit more time by the lake?  I’d like to swim some more if it’s alright, and we haven’t been by such nice, clean water in a while.”</p><p>“I was just thinking how nice it would be to stay a little longer,” Pigsy admitted.</p><p>“It’s obviously a safe place,” Tripitaka found herself agreeing.  “And beautiful.”</p><p>Monkey nodded in agreement.  They made a  plan to stay another hour or so before setting off.</p><p>That night, the group was still at the lake.</p><p>“I just don’t know where the day went,” Tripitaka exclaimed over dinner.  Pigsy had made a duckweed salad they were all enjoying.  “We really do need to keep heading toward the next scroll in the morning.”</p><p>“Yes, the scrolls,” Monkey said in agreement.  Inside, he wilted at the idea of leaving the lake.  The lake was just so inviting.  So peaceful.</p><p>Sandy looked over the water.  “I’ll miss this place.”  She looked quickly back to the group, then down at her food.  “I don’t know why, it’s just a nice spot.”</p><p>“Anyone want to go for an evening swim?” Pigsy suggested.  “I know we do have to leave in the morning, but a little more time in the water would be nice.  Sorry to leave you out, Tripitaka,” he ended apologetically.</p><p>“It’s no problem.  I don’t mind,” she assured him.</p><p>After they finished eating, the three gods began their swim in the lake.  Monkey had thought that the duckweed would make swimming unpleasant, but he found himself enjoying the water immensely.  Something about the water just felt right.  “Maybe this is how water always feels to Sandy,” he thought to himself. </p><p>Tripitaka sat on the shore and watched the swimmers.  She knew she should take the opportunity to get camp ready for the night, make sure nothing had been left laying around, something.  Instead, she sat transfixed by the water.</p><p>“I should get in the water,” Tripitaka thought suddenly.</p><p>She stood up to walk into the water.  Then she froze, and sat down again suddenly.  “What am I doing?” She wondered out loud.  “Getting in the water,” came the reply, seemingly from her own mind.  “The water looks great.”</p><p>“But I can’t get in the water, the water isn’t allowed,” she told herself sternly. “Why would I even want to be in it? Clingy wet clothes are bad for secret identities.”</p><p>The surface of the lake rippled suddenly. Waves lashed against the shore, soaking Tripitaka’s feet where she sat on the beach.  In the water, the gods cried out in alarm at the sudden change in the previously calm lake. They began to swim back toward Tripitaka, but only Sandy made any progress. Monkey and Pigsy began to be pulled under the water.</p><p>All the duckweed began to glow faintly in the tossing waves.</p><p>Sandy glanced back and noticed that her friends were struggling to make it to shore.  She went back to try to keep them afloat.</p><p>Tripitaka watched in horror as the lake, now glowing and rough, snatched the gods underwater.  She waited frantically for a moment to see if they would return to the surface.  They did not.</p><p>“Monkey!” she cried out. “Pigsy! Sandy!”</p><p>The lake calmed down.  The duckweed stopped glowing.</p><p>The gods did not reappear.</p><p>Another moment passed while Tripitaka waited for Sandy to magically blast the water apart and pull all the gods to safety.  “How long can a god live without air?” Tripitaka wondered frantically. Longer than a human, she had to hope.</p><p>Another moment of fear, and she shoved her indecision away.  She kicked off her shoes. Then, trying not to think about it too much, she waded into the water.</p><p>The water did feel nice.  Especially now that it was calm.  Tripitaka swam over to where she guessed she had last seen the gods above water.</p><p>When she reached the spot she had last seen the gods, she took a deep breath and began to swim down.  She opened her eyes underwater and looked around for a sign of her friends.  Beneath her, the lake suddenly seemed much deeper than she had realized from the shore.  It stretched down beneath her to a murky bottom.  She couldn’t see the gods.  Frantically looking around, she spotted one area that looked murkier than the rest of the water.  She swam down to it.</p><p>When Tripitaka touched the murky water, it suddenly seemed to fall away.  At her fingertips was an air pocket at the bottom of the lake.  Inside she could see the gods, laying on the lakebed, seemingly unconscious.  She swam into it, then fell to the bottom as the water no longer supported her.  She took a gasping breath of stale air.</p><p>A hissing noise from the side of the area startled Tripitaka.  She shifted her seat on the muddy ground to try to see the source.  She did not anticipate what she saw.</p><p>In the bubble, she saw the Scholar.  He looked at her, not saying anything, although she could still hear hissing from his direction.  Tripitaka froze.</p><p>Grief that she knew had not truly gone away bubbled to the surface of her emotions.  It felt like a punch to the gut just to see him standing there.  She took a small, staggering step towards him, then forced herself to stop.  She knew her Scholar couldn’t be here, knew with absolute certainty that he had died in the fight with the demon.  But there he stood, across the strange air pocket in the bottom of a lake in the middle of the woods.  How?</p><p>When the Scholar saw she was not coming towards him, the hissing increased.  He waved a hand upwards, and a quick burst of water fell into the bubble, drenching Tripitaka.  She yelped and moved to a side, but the water had already ceased its flow.</p><p>The world around Tripitaka became fuzzy.  And it was gone.</p><p>She stood once again in the sunny house of her dream.  Outside the window, she heard someone singing softly under their breath while digging in a garden.  She walked to the window and saw the Scholar, on his knees, digging in the lush soil of the garden bed with his trowel.  He did not turn to the window to see her, but his singing became more clear, less mumbled, as though he was aware he had an audience.  Tripitaka’s eyes teared up.  She remembered him singing this song to her at bedtime when she was a child.</p><p>Under the lake, the monster advanced on Tripitaka, focusing on keeping the dream intact.  It stepped slowly, making no noise on the muddy floor of its lair.</p><p>The sun poured in the windows, and Tripitaka thought of how much she had missed being home with the Scholar.  Why had she ever left?  She wondered, looking at him affectionately.</p><p>Why had she left?  She wondered more seriously.  It suddenly seemed very important to her to remember why she had gone, and where.  She looked around the house for clues, but it was unfamiliar to her.  She suddenly remembered the cottage she had grown up in, torn to shreds by a demon.  Then what was this place?</p><p>The underwater monster had reached Tripitaka and was standing beside her, considering her.  It seemed to be thinking about what to do with her.  Across the room, the gods still slept in their bindings.  Near drowning is a good way to render even the most powerful god unconscious for a time.  The monster sniffed at Tripitaka experimentally, then looked disappointed.  It walked across the room toward the gods to get more rope.</p><p>Tripitaka’s dream world was reeling.  Her mind struggled to free itself, but the scene had some sort of grip on her.  She suddenly remembered seeing the gods unconscious.  What would the being that trapped them do to them?  What would it do with the power of a scroll?  She jerked herself sharply out of the dream-state.  </p><p>Behind her, the gods still seemed unconscious.  They were also bound, and now the monster was turning toward her with more bindings in its webbed  hands.  It seemed momentarily surprised to see her aware of her surroundings.  </p><p>Tripitaka seized her pocket knife.  It was a pitiful weapon, made for utility, not fighting.  She often used it when helping Pigsy prepare dinner. But now it was all she had.  The weapons she might have used lay up on the shore.  You can’t stab a lake to make it stop drowning your friends.</p><p>However, you can try to stab a lake monster to stop it from killing them.</p><p>Before the monster had time to act, to grab her with water or something else magical, Tripitaka raced toward it and slashed with her pocket knife.  She managed to graze it as it shied away from her.  It seemed shocked to be in a physical fight.</p><p>The monster retreated outside the reach of her knife.  She stepped forward; it stepped back.  It seemed unwilling to risk another cut, despite the minor nature of the first one.  It opened the edge of the bubble again, drenching her in water, but this time she resisted its magic pull into the dream state.  The monster did not flood the bubble, which she had initially feared would be its first move.  Perhaps it liked having a dry space underwater and was unwilling to destroy it?</p><p>As Tripitaka slowly maneuvered the monster away from her, she edged closer to her friends.  Was she imagining it, or was Sandy beginning to stir?  Soon she was close enough to cut their bonds, which she did while the creature hissed at her.</p><p>Sandy was beginning to stir. Tripitaka was sure of it.  But the others didn’t show any signs of waking up, and she wasn’t sure how long the monster would stay afraid of her pocket knife.  Hopefully long enough, she thought grimly.</p><p>The monster shifted back and forth as it stared at the human in its lair.  A human!  With a weapon!  Humans were all well and good from a distance, but up close it wasn’t finding them to its liking. Gods were much better.  They tasted good, eating them made one feel such a rush of power.  And demons were good too, spicy with a bit of a kick.  It wasn’t sure if it could even eat humans.  Would that clog up its digestive system?  Three gods at once was a windfall of gargantuan proportions.  It would take a year to eat them entirely.  Usually the monster had to make do with eating a demon every month or two and being sustained by the inherent magic of the lake.  But with the power from consuming three gods, who could say what would come next?  It was an exciting prospect.  But this human was causing trouble.  </p><p>Tripitaka started talking.  Maybe her friends would respond to the sound of her voice.  Maybe the monster could be reasoned with.  What did she have to lose?</p><p>“Why did you kidnap my friends?” she began.  “They weren’t hurting  you.”</p><p>The lake monster tipped its head to the side, regarding her.</p><p>“And what is up with that dream stuff?  If you have mind control powers it seems like a pretty weird way to use them.”</p><p>The monster hissed.  Tripitaka decided to change tactics.</p><p>“If you just let us go, we’ll leave without hurting you.  We won’t hunt you down, we’ll just go peacefully.”  It was a bold move, one that felt like it would fail even to her.  The monster looked unimpressed.</p><p>Fortunately for Tripitaka, the standoff soon changed.  Sandy woke up and raised herself up on one elbow groggily.  Tripitaka now had a conscious ally.</p><p>Unfortunately for Tripitaka, Sandy’s consciousness agitated the monster.  It lunged at Tripitaka.  She shrieked as it neared her.  Slashing with her tiny knife, she managed to draw blood on its arm.  But the monster tackled her to the ground.  It was much bigger than her, and as she went down she hit the back of her head on a rock buried in the lakebed.</p><p>Sandy lurched unsteadily to her feet.  She staggered over to where Tripitaka and the monster grappled on the lakebed and pulled them apart.  Her strength was back in full, if not her alertness.  She frowned down at the monster.  </p><p>“Hands off the monk,” she muttered at it.  Then she shook her head as if to clear it.  She reached out and touched the wall of the bubble, then reached through the wall into the water.</p><p>The monster sat on the floor of its home, appraising the newly awakened god.  It began to back away towards the other gods who were still unconscious.  </p><p>Through the side of the bubble, Sandy touched the water.  Its magic flowed through her, clearing her mind of the psychic effect the monster had placed on her.  She watched as the monster began to reach for Pigsy.</p><p>The bubble opened at the top, hitting the monster with a forceful deluge, knocking it to the ground.  Sandy reclosed the bubble and ran to Tripitaka.  Tripitaka was unconscious, so Sandy scooped her up and walked over to the gods.  She spritzed them with water to clear the monster’s psychic influence from them, waking them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Inspired initially by Mulholland from Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts, changed direction wildly to a more Grendel-style monster.  The psychic dream state was mostly left from the original, while the monster is more Grendel and I imagined the lair as being the place Beowulf fights Grendel's Mother (at least to some extent).  I hope you enjoy this canon-divergent monster fight!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>